Hermione and her Confidante
by AnneGurl87
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she only tells Harry. As they work through the pain and fear that the secret gave Hermione, they fall in love. H/Hr
1. NIGHTMARES!

chapter one: NIGHTMARES!!!  
  
Hermione Granger lay on her dormitory bed in a deep slumber. She was a fifth year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was young and brave, her courage placed her in the Gryffindor house. However that same courage abandoned her in her slumber. Through a dream, Hermione was reliving her horrible attempt to break up with Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch star.  
  
***Hermione's dream***  
  
"Viktor, we need to talk."  
  
"About what Hermoninny?"  
  
"I don't think we can go out anymore. You are just too old for me, and you expect too much from me."  
  
Viktor looked at Hermione in shock, then he became angry and slapped her across the face. Hermione was terribly upset, she had never known Viktor to be violent. Ron's words flitted through her mind as she fled from Viktor. "Mione you'd better watch him, that Krum is scum." Hermione failed to escape from Viktor and his increasing wrath. He pulled out his wand and Hermione clutched hers. She opened her mouth to shout "expelliarmus" in order to disarm him, but Viktor was quicker. "Crucio" he shouted, his wand pointed at Hermione. Her last coherent thought was that Viktor was evil, a dark wizard.  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
Hermione awoke screaming shrilly. Her friend Lavendar who had been sleeping peacefully only a moment before, leapt out of bed, and asked Hermione what was wrong.  
  
"I can't tell you Lavie. I'm sorry," Hermione muttered and stifled a sob.  
  
Lavendar sighed in desperation and went to fetch Harry, who was one of Hermione's best friends, and her confidante. Hermione never told her roommates anything about her personal life. She couldn't tell Ron things either because whenever they quarreled, which was often, he might use them against her. Only Harry was left, and Hermione trusted him completely.  
  
Soon Harry appeared. Lavendar gave an exaggerated yawn to show her annoyance for being awoken when she could be of no use, and then flopped down onto her bed, drawing her curtains around her. When Hermione saw Harry she began to cry harder, then he sat down beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed by her distraught state. Hermione did not get worked up over nothing.  
  
"Nightmare," she gasped. Then she buried her face in his shoulder, and he soothingly rubbed her back.  
  
"Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yes," she hesitated. "But you can not tell anyone. Do you understand me Harry?"  
  
"Well if it is dangerous than I will have to tell Dumbledore, but if it isn't, then it shall be our secret." Harry promised her.  
  
Hermione gulped.  
  
"I dreamed about the day this summer when I broke up with Krum."  
  
"You broke up with Krum?" Harry asked in shock. He knew that the event must have been terrible for Hermione to have avoided mentioning it to him and Ron. Another possibility was that she had wanted to avoid Ron's snide and rude "I told you so's". He could not help but smile.  
  
Hermione didn't understand why he was smiling. She was shocked that he wasn't furious with her for never mentioning it to him, if not Ron. "Yes. I am sorry that I never told you Harry. It was not a smooth break up, for either of us."  
  
"Tell me," he urged her, reassuringly patting her head.  
  
"Well, I told Krum that he was too old for me, and expected to much of me. Then he got angry and hit me. After that I ran away from him, and when he found me he hit me with one of the unforgivable curses. The cruciatus curse," she cringed at the memory of the effects of the curse, and her panicked thought of terror as he chanted the words. "Well he panicked when he heard someone coming, and restored me to my present condition."  
  
Harry's arms tightened around her. Hermione pulled away slightly and gazed beseechingly into his face.  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"Hermione, I have to. If Krum used an unforgivable curse, then he needs to be sent to Azkaban."  
  
"No!!!" Hermione screamed. "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone, and if he was put on trial for it." Harry realized at that moment how much Krum's threat frightened her. "Mione he can't hurt you here at Hogwarts, he can't. The school is too well guarded , besides he needs to be put behind bars if he truly did that to you," Harry reasoned with her.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I am sure he could find a way into the school if he really needed to."  
  
Harry shook his head, and then took Hermione's hand in his own. "No one will ever get away with hurting you, I promise you that. I will not let that evil boy go free for his crime."  
  
"But Harry," Hermione protested.  
  
"No buts. Ron was right about Krum all along."  
  
Hermione tore herself out of Harry's arms, she was furious.  
  
"Do not begin the "I told you so's" Harry, I do not want to hear them!"  
  
Harry clutched her wrist, and drew her towards him.  
  
"No Mione, it's not that. I feel guilty for defending Krum to Ron, which made it easier for him to inflict pain upon you."  
  
Hermione accepted his explanation, and sat down on her bed. She was not willing to surrender her fight to Harry yet. "Please Harry, I don't want to put you in danger. Just keep quiet about this. Do it for me."  
  
Harry sighed. "But Mione, I wouldn't be doing you a favor if I didn't inform Dumbledore. You will regret it if I don't, and you will feel guilty when Krum finds another victim to the unforgivable curses, because you did not prevent him from doing so."  
  
Hermione fell back onto her bed.  
  
" I thought I could trust you Harry. Why do you always have to be such a hero anyway? It is my problem, not yours. I should have kept it to myself."  
  
Harry grimaced and then he turned away, not willing to face his friend.  
  
"Mione that hurt. I do not play hero, I just don't want any of my friends to be in any unnecessary peril."  
  
Then he walked out of the room. He stopped and turned at the stairs realizing that no matter how cruel Hermione's last comment had been to him, she should not be left completely alone in her terror. He could not however give her the satisfaction of having him back on her side immediately after insulting him.  
  
"Come and get me if you have anymore nightmares." Harry called out to her, before heading back to his own dormitory. 


	2. APOLOGIES AND DECISIONS

Chapter two: APOLOGIES AND DECISIONS  
  
Hermione rolled over at the sound of her alarm clock, and she slammed her hand down against that irritating machine, hoping that her hand would find the sleep button. She could not find it and she sighed in frustration and sat up in bed, knowing that she should probably get up anyway if she didn't want to eat a rushed breakfast. Hermione gasped as she saw Harry sitting at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am waiting to take you to breakfast."  
  
"Oh," she slid out of bed quickly and rummaged through her drawers in search of pants and her robes. "I won't keep you waiting long."  
  
As Hermione turned to go into the bathroom Harry walked over to her and took her hand in his own. "Did you have anymore nightmares last night?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I am sorry Harry about how I treated you last night. It was very late and when it is late I am incapable of thinking."  
  
Harry squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I am sure that you didn't mean it. I wasn't trying to force you to turn Krum in, but I honestly think it would be best."  
  
Hermione sighed and she bent over to remove her slippers. "Harry, you were right. I am sorry. I was just too upset and tired to realize it then. Krum can't hurt me now, but I must keep him from hurting others."  
  
"Now who's playing hero?" teased Harry.  
  
"Harry, don't tease."  
  
"All right, I won't," he promised. "Now go change, I am extremely hungry."  
  
Hermione released his hand and hurried into the bathroom. Five minutes later she returned and she expected to find Harry waiting for her, but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" she asked, hoping that he hadn't left because she had been taking so long.  
  
"Boo!" she heard someone shout, as their hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!"  
  
"Ummmm, I don't know," Hermione played along. "The only person I can think of is. Harry!"  
  
"Ah come on, you're no fun," Harry complained good-naturedly.  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter, let's go eat."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Miss Granger," he turned to face her. "Want to race?"  
  
"All right," Hermione grabbed a piece of clothing as a mock flag, twirled it once, then shouted "GO!" Then she hastily dropped the "flag" and raced Harry to the staircase.  
  
"I won!" they both gasped for breath.  
  
"No. I won!"  
  
"Okay, it doesn't matter who won Harry, but we are acting like we are three," Hermione admonished him.  
  
"Oh, you seemed to be curious who won too," said Harry, then he grabbed her waist and began to tickle her.  
  
"Hey Harry, stop it!" Hermione finally managed to say between laughs.  
  
"You really are no fun you know," Harry teased her.  
  
"Well I am sorry if that is so, now let's go, I am hungry too you know," Hermione pulled herself out of Harry's grasp, and then they walked together to the great hall eager to eat sausage and bacon.  
  
Hermione planned to inform Dumbledore about her nightmare after school hours, and she intended to let him know that what happened in the dream really did happen. Krum could not get away with using the cruciatus curse, and Harry had helped her to acknowledge that. 


	3. A REVELATION

Chapter three: A REVELATION  
  
The day was very long for Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years. Having double potions always soiled what could have been a decent day. Snape was horribly prejudiced towards his Slytherin students. When a Slytherin answered a question incorrectly he was awarded with several points, if a Gryffindor answered correctly, points were deducted for boasting. Hermione was the student whom Snape attacked most viciously for her intellectual skills. Harry and Ron knew how much it annoyed her when an exam was returned to her with some points deducted without a justifiable explanation. Hermione's grades in potions suffered because, according to Snape, she was an "incurable know it all". Hermione knew better then to complain about this because Snape was notorious for being extremely unfair in all circumstances, except to the Slytherins.  
  
After the Gryffindors survived the everlasting time in the cold dungeons being criticized unjustly by the professor and tormented by his favored pupils, they returned to their dormitories and due to their frustration and exhaustion, collapsed onto their beds. After a quick nap Harry went to the girls' dormitories to wake Hermione. He wanted to know if she was ready to speak to Dumbledore about her hideous secret.  
  
Harry was afraid that he might find his friend having that recurring nightmare about her breakup with Krum, but he was shocked to find something else. Hermione was tossing and turning in her bed, and as Harry reached down to shake her shoulder he heard her moan his name.  
  
"Harry. Oh Harry."  
  
He began to blush, wondering what on earth she could be dreaming about him.  
  
"Mione!" he called to her.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione sat up so rapidly and suddenly that her forehead clunked against Harry's.  
  
"Ouch!" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Harry began to laugh and slowly Hermione joined in.  
  
"Well you must have been having an interesting dream Mione, you were calling out my name when I tried to wake you up," Harry said, his curiosity staring down at her through his emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh," Hermione stuttered and blushed crimson. She looked away. "I, I must have heard you coming," she lied.  
  
Harry dismissed the topic because she was clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go tell Dumbledore about your nightmare?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sure, thanks Harry," Hermione reached for the brush on her night stand and began to pull it through her hair. Her locks were so thick, and the brush got tangled in them. "Urgh, I hate my hair," Hermione complained.  
  
Harry reached over and began to untangle the brush. "Don't say that Mione, your hair is very nice, it is soft and it frames your face perfectly." Then he blushed, what if she thought that he spent a lot of time staring at her, analyzing her figure?  
  
"Oh, thanks Harry. I guess you're right," she mumbled, not noticing the peculiarity of his remark.  
  
"Well lets go," Harry said rather nervously.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked him. His eyes looked down into hers and he could tell that she was indirectly teasing him about his comments about her hair.  
  
"I'm fine Mione," he sounded rather upset with her, and Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey I was just asking a question, don't get mad at me."  
  
"I am not mad," Harry said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione replied. Then she squeezed his shoulder. "Come on Harry, let's go."  
  
Then they walked together to Dumbledore's office. When they entered Hermione was fascinated by the mysterious magical items that it concealed from student intruders. She saw Fawkes the phoenix being reborn, although she was horrified at first when she saw him burn into a pile of ashes. Finally Dumbledore arrived and Harry and Hermione sat down in front of his desk. Harry held Hermione's hand for comfort as she began to tell the story.  
  
"Well I have been having this recurring nightmare since August." Hermione began, her voice already starting to tremble.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, what happened in the nightmare did indeed happen to Hermione," Harry added.  
  
"Continue dear," the aging wizard said encouragingly.  
  
"Well I was dating Viktor Krum last year. This summer in early August I broke up with him, and he slapped me. I got scared and fled, but he found me and he hit me with the cruciatus curse," Hermione's face was becoming pale as a result of the fear resurrected by the memory of that horrible experience.  
  
"What?!" Dumbledore looked enraged. "That boy shall be held captive in Azkaban, I never would have dreamed that such a talented young man would go to waste. I am terribly sorry Miss Granger. You shall be a witness at his trial."  
  
"Yes," Hermione's voice faltered. She was afraid to be within a hundred yards of Krum, after how he had hurt her.  
  
Harry helped her rise out of her chair, and murmured soothing words in order to calm her.  
  
"Come on Mione, back to the common room," he half led, half carried her across the school.  
  
The common room was full of people, everyone stared when Harry walked in with Hermione huddled in his arms, her face so pale that she resembled a ghost.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong!" Ron looked extremely concerned, and he helped her over to a nearby sofa.  
  
"She had to tell Dumbledore something," Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I can speak for myself please. Ron last summer I broke up with Krum."  
  
"Well good riddance to him!" Ron shouted with relief.  
  
"Well he wasn't too happy about it. First he hit me, and then I ran away, when he found me I heard him shout "crucio!" and I knew he was evil."  
  
"Did he attack you?!" Ron's face was distorted in his anger. Hermione nodded and his shaking hand reached for his wand. "I would like to kill that boy! I really would!"  
  
"Ron don't get yourself in Azkaban over anyone like him, it's not worth it," Hermione stated.  
  
Harry nodded his head toward Ron," You'll be there at the trial though, Hermione will want moral support from both of us."  
  
"Of course. I am so sorry Hermione. I knew that Krum was not a very nice person, but I never dreamed that he would inflict such pain on you."  
  
Ron was too angry to control himself, and he stormed up to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione rose from the couch, uncomfortable under the gazes of everyone in the common room. Ron's outburst had attracted their attention.  
  
"Harry, come with me, I want to go to my dorm," she mumbled, and taking his arm, she led him upstairs.  
  
She fell onto her bed and Harry collapsed beside her. They lay in silence until Harry heard Hermione crying. He drew her close and soothingly caressed her hair. It was so incredibly soft! He felt like he was in heaven touching her curls. Eventually Hermione's weeping subsided, and she fell asleep in his arms. Harry turned to look at her face. She looked so incredibly beautiful, and she had a childish smile on her face as she slept. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her lips were beckoning to him. Harry felt a twinge of guilt for thinking of his friend in such a manner. But his body ignored the feeling, and he suddenly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione stirred but he was completely oblivious to her awakening. When he opened his eyes he was staring into Hermione's chocolate depths.  
  
"Harry!" she mumbled against his lips. He sat up quickly and realization washed over him. He had just kissed Hermione, his best friend, someone he had promised himself he would never kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stood up, and Hermione joined him.  
  
"Harry. What were you doing?" she refused to believe that she had woken up feeling Harry's mouth on hers.  
  
Harry could not answer, he gulped and turned to leave. Hermione clutched his arm to stop him, and he sighed.  
  
"You kissed me Harry. I don't understand."  
  
"I, I know. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Harry stammered.  
  
"Harry. do you fancy me?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione! I honestly don't know anymore!" he shouted.  
  
Hermione released his arm. She could not think of anything to say to this. She was also secretly embarrassed because she had enjoyed Harry's kiss. She sat down on her bed deep in thought. Harry was her closest friend. They did everything together, and she realized that whenever she had a nightmare she woke up longing for no one but Harry. Did she reciprocate his feelings? She recalled what she had dreamed about that afternoon after classes ended for the day. Harry and she had been lying together in this bed, and in her dream she had woken up with Harry's mouth on hers. She had responded differently to his kiss however, by returning it, and moaning his name.  
  
"Harry. I dreamed earlier today about exactly what just happened."  
  
Harry looked at her, not believing. "What?!"  
  
"Except. well in the dream, I kissed you back."  
  
Harry sat down beside her and held her hands in hers. "Mione, why would you have dreamed that if you didn't want it?" Hermione gazed into his eyes, and she realized how dear Harry was to her. She wanted to feel his mouth on hers. She lay a finger on his lips. They were so smooth and warm. She felt his hand remove her finger and then his lips met hers. Hermione moaned as she felt Harry's tongue sliding along her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered. The kiss increased in passion, finally Hermione pulled away for air.  
  
"Harry.I'm scared."  
  
"Me too Mione, I don't want to lose you ever."  
  
Hermione looked up and the door was slightly ajar. Hadn't she closed it? Then she heard a gasp. Lavendar was standing at the foot of her bed. Clearly she had witnessed Hermione's and Harry's kiss. 


	4. THE SECRET AND THE TRIAL

Chapter Four: The Secret and the Trial  
  
"Lavender?" Hermione pulled herself out of Harry's arms to face her friend. It was quite obvious that she had been kissing someone. Her lips and cheeks were flushed, and her hair was unkempt. Finding Hermione in this position was very amusing for Lavender. She had kissed guys before, but she doubted Hermione had. Hermione was such a bookworm, and Ron and Harry accepted her as one of the guys, or so she had thought. Harry held Hermione's hand as she talked to Lavender.  
  
"Lavie. You can't tell anyone."  
  
"I thought Harry was just a friend. That's what you are always telling me," she teased her. Hermione blushed, and looked down at the floor. She swore, Lavender was enjoying humiliating her like this in front of Harry.  
  
"Well he was, until today," Hermione stammered.  
  
"Okay then. Well I guess I can keep quiet about it. I mean, Ron would feel left out if he heard. He's used to being part of the group, but if you two become a couple, he'll be a loner."  
  
"I am sure you wouldn't mind fixing that for him, would you Lavie, dear?" Hermione winked suggestively. Now it was Lavender who was blushing.  
  
"Fine then. I think I'll leave you two alone, to get back to your, er, kissing." Lavender headed out of the dormitory, playing with her long golden hair. She hated Hermione at the moment, why did she have to spill that she fancied Ron? Well, it had been her fault; she had purposely embarrassed Herm infront of her new boyfriend after all.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks passed, and the trial date had been set. Hermione had decided to be brave, and not fear the trial. She had nothing to be afraid of. If anyone needed to be scared, it was Krum. Hermione was now going to inflict pain on the young man who had inflicted pain upon her. Harry was very impressed that his young witch friend was not crying herself to sleep and having nightmares about the trial. She was a true Gryffindor.  
  
The day of the trial finally arrived. The Ministry escorted Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore to the Azkaban Courthouse. As Hermione stepped out of the car she caught a glimpse of Krum being taken out of another Ministry car with his hands bound by magical handcuffs. Their eyes met, and Krum looked sad, and frightened, rather than angry. Hermione wondered why.  
  
Shortly after, everyone was seated, and the Judge was preparing Hermione for her testimony. She sat in a chair by the Judge's podium, and fiddled with her wand.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger!" the Judge called. She arose and stood before the crowds of people, there to watch the trial of the famous, young seeker.  
  
"Krum and I were dating last year after I met him through the tri- wizard tournament," Hermione spoke clearly. She didn't tremble at all, and her eyes were locked with Harry's the entire time. It seemed to her as though energy jolted from his emerald eyes to hers, and she maintained the power to speak her testimony well without the typical fear that one saw in a courthouse. She spoke for about five minutes, the entire time gazing down at her beloved Harry. "And then he performed the Cruciatius curse on me." Hermione finished and sat down.  
  
Then Veritaserum was used on Krum, and he admitted to using an unforgivable curse against his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Case closed! Take him away!" the judge exclaimed.  
  
As Krum walked by Hermione his deep brown eyes gazed into hers. "It wasn't me. It was Voldemort who attacked you Hermowninny."  
  
Hermione sniggered. "Oh, yes I am sure it was!" And with that she went down a short flight of stairs to meet her two best friends and the Headmaster. As she traveled back to Hogwarts, Krum sat in his Azkaban cell. He was miserable as it was, but then dementors were stationed outside his cell. Then the horrible visions of the past came to him.  
  
"Viktor!" it was Professor Karkaroff. He had a white cloth over his head, and he had just conjured the dark mark. "We must celebrate. Voldemort has returned!"  
  
Krum was shocked to find that his Headmaster had rejoined the Dark Side now that the Dark Lord was back, and steadily regaining power. He shook his head.  
  
"No! You are a traitor!" He shouted. "You have betrayed the magical world!"  
  
"Imperio!" shouted Headmaster Karkaroff. A warm and fuzzy feeling entered Krum, and all his intelligence fled from his mind.  
  
"I have orders from Voldemort to capture that brilliant witch named Hermione. That Granger girl will be a wonderful asset to the dark world. Now go to her, and perform the Cruciatius and Imperius curses on her. Then you shall be rewarded by Voldemort when you bring his captive to him."  
  
Krum had no power to defy the orders of Karkaroff, he had never had much skill in overpowering the unforgivable curses. He had spent too much time improving his Quidditch skills. Now he would pay for it.  
  
"Now go to Hermione. Apparate to her. Soon she shall belong to Voldemort!" Karkaroff laughed a terrible laugh, and disapparated, Krum knew not where.  
  
Viktor awoke on the hard, cold stone floor of his cell as a moldy dish was thrown at him. "Food." he thought. He was ravenous, and the thought of food made him forget about how he had shouted "Crucio" at Hermowninny, his own dear Hermowninny, upon the command of Karkaroff.  
  
"Damn the Imperius curse!" He threw the food bowl at the wall. "It tore my love away from me, and brought me here! To this dump!!!" His emotion overtook him, and he began to cry. It was all Karkaroff's fault! The old death eater had caused all of Krum's problems, and he had forced him to hurt Hermowninny, the woman he loved, and would always love. 


	5. REVELATION AND DECEPTION

Chapter Five: Revelation and Deception  
  
"Mione, my Mione, you were amazing up there!" Harry and Hermione were sitting out by the lake, and both had dipped their feet into the water. Harry had his arm around the brave, spirited woman who he loved.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione leaned her head back on his shoulder, and Harry slipped his hand through her chocolate waves. Hermione relaxed under his caresses. "Harry. I need to tell you something." She lifted her head and gazed at him intently. His emerald eyes soothed her, so understanding, always so understanding. "Harry. Viktor said something odd before he was taken away."  
  
"Yes?" Harry encouraged her.  
  
"He, he said that it wasn't him who attacked me. He said it was Voldemort." She suddenly looked very thoughtful.  
  
"You don't honestly believe that, do you Mione?" Harry wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Hermione snuggled close. God, he smelled good. Like a forest, all woodsy and natural. She sighed, and slipped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Well. Not really, it is just rather odd. And he didn't seem angry at all at the trial. When he spoke to me I thought he would try to be violent, and the guards would have to pull him away, but he was more hurt than mad."  
  
"Hermione, you read into things far too much. Come on, he was just sad to think of his future in a dark, gloomy cell in the wizard prison." Harry stood up. "Shall we go inside?"  
  
"Harry. What if he was under the power of Voldemort when he performed the Cruciatius curse? Maybe he wasn't being violent of his own accord."  
  
"Mione, dear, even if that was so, he'd be in worse trouble for being in league with the Dark Lord." Hermione kicked at a clump of grass.  
  
"Oh, that is utter rubbish Mione. Come on, it's getting late. We need to go back to our dormitories." Harry gently tugged on her arm.  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry looked at her curiously. Why was she behaving so oddly? Why was she suddenly trying to defend her attacker? Harry was an intelligent young man, and he could not comprehend any of this.  
  
"Harry he attended Durmstrang, and they are rumored to teach dark magic there."  
  
"But that is only a rumor Hermione," Harry said, impatiently trying to reason with her.  
  
"And their headmaster Karkaroff was a death eater once. and I am willing to bet he still is! Maybe he had something to do with Viktor attacking me!" Hermione felt like an enlightened being, suddenly understanding why her seemingly nice boyfriend had committed a crime of violence against her.  
  
"Hermione. Let's go! You must be tired, because you are making absolutely no sense!" Harry tugged on her arm. When she adamantly refused to move he lifted her into his arms, determined to carry her, if he must, back into the castle.  
  
" Harry, stop it! Why won't you listen to me?" Hermione exclaimed in utter exasperation.  
  
"Hermione." he frowned. "You need some sleep! Come on."  
  
"No Harry, what I need is for you to listen to me like you always used to! You used to be my confidante, but now that we are going out you think I am just some silly woman who you own!"  
  
Harry felt as if he had been slapped in the face.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"No! You listen to me, right now!" She shrieked. "I want to investigate this! I believe that Viktor was innocent, that someone else was using him to get to me!"  
  
"Viktor?" Harry looked down at her with disgust. "I thought he was unworthy of that name. I thought he was just a Krum to you!"  
  
"Oh Harry! I think you are jealous because I want to help a friend who I just realized might have been in the right. And now if I can prove him innocent he can help me find out who is really behind the attack against me!" Hermione spat out.  
  
"Jealous?!" Harry exclaimed. "Of him?! Why, are you two timing me? Do you still love him?"  
  
"I never loved him Harry! I thought I loved you, but maybe I was mistaken. I want to help Viktor if he is innocent, and try to save myself, because whoever was using him will find someone else to get to me through! I want to help protect myself too!"  
  
"Hermione. You really are confused. Honestly, some sleep might cure you, because I know you are a bright witch. After this ordeal, no wonder you are so lost." Harry laughed, condescendingly, Hermione thought.  
  
"You prat!" Hermione slapped him across the face. "Just because you are the boy-who-lived doesn't mean you are above everyone else. I am not confused, you are just upset because I want to help someone, and have friends other than you. You aren't the only man in the world Harry!"  
  
Hermione started to run away from him, to try and clear her mind. She had never known him to be so self-absorbed. She had thought he would want to help her, and she was more disappointed than anything else. Why were men such prats? She could have sworn at that moment that they would say anything, whether or not it made sense, to behave superior to women. They refused to accept being mistaken, so they would try to twist the story so the woman was made laughingstock and ridiculed. She was disappointed because she had thought Harry was above that, but apparently not.  
  
"Hermione?" She hadn't even realized that she was in someone's arms, until she heard a voice. She looked up; it was Ron, dear Ron.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hermione what the.Bloody hell Harry, what happened to your face?" Hermione's hand had left a red mark on his cheek.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione refused to speak.  
  
"Guys? You never fight. What on earth?" Ron was at a complete loss. "I mean, I see couples fighting all the time, but you guys aren't a couple." Suddenly the realization hit him. "Harry and Hermione. Potter!" He shook his head. "My two best friends, well I thought they were my best friends. Oh yes, friends tell each other things!" Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Well you guys did a bloody good job deceiving me, for who knows how long. Years, months, weeks, days? Congratulations, you have won the prize!" he said snidely.  
  
"Ron. Please, we meant to tell you," Hermione clutched at his arm desperately.  
  
"Oh I am sure you did." Ron pulled his arm out of her reach. "I always knew that Hermione was a conniving little snob, but never Harry. I guess his fame finally got to him."  
  
"You prat! Both of you!" Hermione shouted. "I can not believe either of you!"  
  
"Oh no, did you get into a fight with your boyfriend here Granger?" Ron shook his head, feigning concern. "Dear me, isn't it a pity you haven't a shoulder to cry on. I'd offer you mine, if I still considered you a friend."  
  
Hermione grabbed both Ron and Harry by their shoulders. "Okay. We need to talk. Right now!"  
  
Ron tried to pull away, but Hermione was strong. She held them both firmly in place.  
  
"Now. Harry and I meant to tell you about our relationship Ron. We only got together a couple weeks ago, and most of the time we were busy planning for the trial while you were busy pursuing that Ravenclaw girl!" Hermione glared at him. "So it is partially your fault you didn't find out earlier. And Harry and I are no longer considered a couple because he refuses to respect me as a woman, and as a friend! Now then, at least you two can be happy, make up. I guess I will go join my conniving and snobby friends. Good night!"  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and left.  
  
Ron seemed to have forgiven Harry, well mostly due to the circumstances. He felt bad for the poor guy.  
  
"What did you do to get her that mad, mate? Even I have never gotten to her that much!" Ron lay his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, I am sure we can find a way to apologize to her mate." He squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "I am exhausted, and I don't think it would be overly pleasant to be caught out here by Filch at this hour. I don't think we want to make our night any worse."  
  
Harry nodded, and followed Ron silently and cautiously to their dormitory. In bed he thought about Mione, and he hoped, prayed rather, that he hadn't lost her for good. 


	6. THE APOLOGY

Chapter Six: The Apology  
  
The next day Harry woke up early, it was still dark outside, and Harry could not sleep. He still could not believe how angry Hermione had gotten with him the night before. He sighed in exasperation. She was a stubborn witch, and he didn't know what it would take to get her back, but he knew it would take a lot. He rolled out of bed, and reached for the black robes that he had tossed carelessly onto the chair beside his bed the night before, and put them on. Then he stumbled, half-awake and miserable, down the stairs into the unlit common room.  
  
"Great, just great," he thought, cursing the lack of light. "Now I have to feel around in the darkness for the couch."  
  
Harry held his hands out before him, and cursed that he hadn't brought his wand with him. "Lumos!" he muttered. "Accio wand!" he muttered again. Harry shook his head at his own stupidity, he couldn't summon his wand without a wand to summon it with. "God. I really am brainless sometimes," he thought disgustedly to himself. Suddenly he tripped over something and he fell onto something soft.  
  
"Ahhh." he sighed. He had found the couch, or so he thought.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" Harry heard a muffled voice say.  
  
"Huh?" Harry felt a slender piece of wood beside him on the couch. It seemed to be someone's wand. "Lumos." He said, pleased to finally be able to see. A dim light flickered on at the tip of the wand, and he found that he was lying on top of none other than.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Get off me Harry," she pushed him away. "You can't win me back by climbing all over me."  
  
Harry rose off the couch onto his feet. "I didn't know you were there," he said coldly. Then he realized that speaking to her in that tone of voice would not help him get her back. "Here's your wand." He said, as politely as possible, his eyes, however, expressed his anger.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Hermione arose as well, and looked into Harry's smoldering emerald eyes. "If anyone should be mad, it is me!"  
  
"I. I." Harry muttered incoherently, as he could not think of a single thing to say in response.  
  
"Oh, brilliant Potter. Has your mind left you? Not a thing to say to that is there? And I know why." She poked him in the chest. "Because you have absolutely no reason to be angry with me."  
  
Harry reached down and clutched her wrist in his. She struggled to get away, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. He pressed her hand to his breast, so she could feel his steady heart beat.  
  
"Listen to me," he said calmly.  
  
"You do not own me, I do not have to do as you command." Hermione was being extremely intractable, she was making this as hard as possible for Harry.  
  
"Well then, you don't have to listen if you don't want to." Harry smiled weakly at her. She glared in response. "I would appreciate it greatly if you did, however."  
  
"Ugh," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, make it quick," she snapped.  
  
"I am sorry about earlier. I just don't want you to put yourself in unnecessary peril Mione. I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you were being a bit silly, and I thought some sleep would help you clear up your mind. I understand that there is a possibility that you are right about Krum, but if your are not, I do not want you to get hurt again. Who knows, maybe he is wittingly under the control of Voldemort, and by doubting Krum's guilt, you might be playing yourself into the dark lord's hands. You could easily be lured into a trap, Mione."  
  
"Harry. I do not wish to discuss this. It is my business whether I take this up with Viktor or not."  
  
"No, it is my business too Hermione." Harry rested his other hand on her shoulder. "I care about you, and I want you to be safe. If you disappeared you would leave many unhappy people behind."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "If you really care about me, you will let me think for myself, and do what I believe is right. I don't need your protection. You always insist that you do not try to play hero, but you really do, and this is proof Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened in growing fury. She had hit a weak spot in him. He had never asked to be the boy-who-lived. He hated being gawked at, and he hated some of the snide comments he received from jealous people about how he took advantage of his fame, and basically played hero as Hermione had so kindly put it to him a second ago.  
  
"No! Take that back Hermione. That is a lie, and you know it is!"  
  
"No!" Hermione was not intimidated by him at all. "I used to pity you because everyone thought of you in that way, but frankly, I believe it now too. I am not going to lie to appease you Harry!"  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed pink in anger. Hermione's feelings also seemed to have the same effect on her countenance. Harry dropped her hand in his fury, none too gently. And turned his back on her.  
  
"You know, I came down here to get some peace, and then when I saw you, to apologize, but clearly my apology would be worthless to you. After all I am an impostor aren't I? I play the role of the hero, because we both know that deep inside all I am is a name. The boy-who-lived is all I am, and apparently all I am to you. Well good night, and I do hope you find someone who will care little enough for you to not worry about you playing yourself into Voldemort's hands. I am just the boy-who-lived who has no feelings, and pretends he cares about others in order to play hero." Harry was shouting now, and he was so angry that hardly anything he said was making any sense whatsoever.  
  
Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for treating him like the boy-who- lived, not like Harry, the boy beyond the name, but she did not want him to win her over this easily, so she pretended to not care about hurting him in that way. She pretended that it hadn't hurt her as well, and glared at him. "Well why don't you get out and kill Voldemort now. Oh and don't forget to mention to the press about how I almost went after Viktor and almost became Voldemort's captive. Almost of course, because you, the boy-who-lived, saved the day once again. Go on then Harry Potter. I wish you luck. And always remember that you are a hero, and nothing but a hero!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Harry's eyes, which had been burning in his fury a moment before, suddenly mirrored the hurt that Hermione felt inside but was forcing herself not to reveal as openly as Harry was. She tried to ignore the pain that stared out at her from Harry's emerald depths, because it made her heart ache to see how much her harsh words had affected him. Harry had always tried to live past his fame, and she had relentlessly accused him of failing utterly in doing so. She felt tears accumulating and she willed them not to spill over. She closed her eyes tightly, in a desperate attempt to prevent their flow. She wanted to be strong. She didn't want Harry to know that she had hurt herself as much as she had hurt him, with her latest accusation. Harry looked at her scrunched up eyes and could tell plain as plain what she was trying to do. He walked over to her, and gently cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"Hermione. My Mione. I am sorry." He said truthfully. He watched as Hermione gave up trying to hold back her tears and they rained down her face. Harry's other hand tenderly brushed her cheeks wiping away the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry too Harry. I didn't mean it about you playing hero. I was just really mad, and I said the thing I knew would hurt you the most." She blushed and turned away. "You must hate me for saying something like that to you, but I really am sorry, if that matters to you at all." Hermione was clearly extremely contrite, and Harry hadn't needed her to say so to understand that. Her tears had spoken well enough for her.  
  
"Mione. How could I ever hate you? I hate myself for provoking you to say those things to me, because I know you wouldn't have said them of your own accord." Harry slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hermione lay her head on his chest and she felt a bubble of joy surge inside her. They had gotten over their silly fight, and now that she was back in his arms, and he in hers, she felt perfectly content.  
  
"Harry. I suppose you didn't hear me last night when I said this to you. I didn't say it directly but I implied it," Hermione realized she was babbling, and tried to get to the point. "But." she bit her lip, afraid to say it. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't say it back to her? Hermione ignored her panicky feelings, and opened her mouth to say what she was determined to tell him. "I. I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Mione." Harry felt so elated that she had told him, and he longed to hold her closer, but that wasn't possible. "And I'll always love you."  
  
Hermione brought his mouth down to hers, and their kiss compensated for the space that Harry had wanted to overcome. Harry felt bolts of electricity jolting through his body at the sweet contact of her mouth on his. He parted his lips, and the intimacy of his tongue tracing her lips urged her to follow his lead and deepen the kiss. Harry's mouth on hers expressed his love, and the kiss increased in passion as the couple sat down onto the couch. Suddenly Harry heard someone cough in front of him. He took his mouth off Hermione's and looked up to face the interruption. He saw Professor McGonagall in her nightgown staring down at him and Hermione awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Hermione flushed and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. Harry patted her back, and mustered up the courage to speak to their Head of House.  
  
"We had a fight Professor and I couldn't sleep, I don't think she could either. We didn't mean to disturb anyone while we tried to put aside our differences," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"Potter you both were yelling, it is only three o'clock in the morning, and the best you can come up with is that you didn't mean to disturb anyone?!" Professor McGonagall raged.  
  
"We are sorry Professor. We got caught up in our own issues and I guess we forgot about everyone else. If anyone was disturbed though, don't get mad at them if they rage at me and Hermione later." Harry said.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked between the two friends. Harry was soothingly rubbing Hermione's back, because he clearly understood how upset she was when she got in trouble with a teacher. McGonagall felt rather pleased that they had made up, because she hated it when students who were usually close argued amongst each other. Also, Harry's penitent speech reminded her of James at that age, when he and young Lily made up after a fight. She softened when she recalled those memories from not too long ago.  
  
"Well Potter, you seem to be sorry. And clearly Miss Granger is as well. Well then there seems to be no harm done. Despite this I do wish to impress upon you two that this can not happen again, so I shall be forced to take off five house points from each of you."  
  
"All right. We understand." Said Hermione, although she hated it when she was the cause of a loss of house points, because she so rarely was. "Good night Professor. Good night Harry." Hermione headed up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Professor McGonagall headed back into her office, but secretly watched Harry as he found Hermione's illuminated wand laying on the floor where one of them had dropped it during their fight.  
  
"Mione. You forgot your wand." Harry called up the stairs. Hermione met him in the hallway that segregated the boy's and girl's dormitories and took it from him.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione leaned in close and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "Good night," she smiled.  
  
"Good night." Harry grinned goofily as he watched her retreating back, and McGonagall's lips twitched in amusement. How he looked like the late James after he and Lily had made up from one of their fights. McGonagall felt a twinge of sadness. Poor Lily and James. She wished they could be there now to watch their son grow up, but perhaps they were watching him just the same, and perhaps James was laughing at how much the situation between Harry and Hermione resembled his past arguments with Lily when they were both students at Hogwarts. McGonagall smiled with this bittersweet thought and went back to bed. 


	7. THE DECISION AND PDA

Chapter Seven: The Decision and PDA  
  
When Harry and Hermione met Ron that morning, a couple of hours later, Ron seemed pleased to find them both on speaking terms with each other.  
  
"I knew you'd sort it out eventually mate," Ron whispered to Harry while Hermione visited the Ravenclaw table to get some syrup for her waffles. "You see, you and her don't fight like we do. Can you imagine me in a relationship with her? I mean, yeah she is a great friend, but we would end up killing each other."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, I am glad that you aren't jealous mate."  
  
He turned and smiled upon seeing Hermione rejoining the table.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Harry grinned at her, and once she was seated beside him he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
" I love you," she discreetly whispered into his ear. Harry's arm tightened around her waist upon hearing this. He knew he could get used to hearing her say this to him every day for the rest of his life.  
  
"Hey Harry. What are you grinning about?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Harry returned from outer space.  
  
"I asked you why you have that goofy grin plastered all over your face Harry. You look like a clown."  
  
"A clown in love," Hermione teased.  
  
" You guys are in love?" Ron gasped. No one noticed, but a few feet away Ginny was sitting and chatting with her fourth year friends. Suddenly she became quiet, eager to hear the answer to the question that she had unintentionally overheard.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered briefly. His attention was clearly still on his girlfriend. Harry suddenly brushed Hermione's hair behind her ear on impulse. "I wanted to see your face my Mione," he leaned in and kissed her nose affectionately.  
  
Ron snorted and when Harry looked at him curiously, he pretended to be choking on his porridge.  
  
"Sorry mate," he gave one last hacking cough. "Choked on my." he looked down at his plate. "Porridge," he finished weakly.  
  
"You choked on your porridge. How the hell would you manage to do that?" Hermione asked him laughing. "I mean. I know you eat at the speed of light, but I didn't think that even you could choke on porridge."  
  
Ron smiled, and looked at them. His ears and neck were turning slightly pink. "Well. Apparently it is possible guys, because that is all I have on my plate." Suddenly he turned to escape the situation at hand, and he saw Ginny sitting silently with her plate full of food.  
  
"Hey. Little sis, are you okay?" Ron asked. Usually she chatted endlessly with her friends while she ate, and now she wasn't even feeding herself.  
  
"I am perfectly fine, Ron." Ginny snapped. Then she turned to her friends. "I forgot to finish my DADA homework last night. I'll catch you guys in class."  
  
On her way out of the Great Hall she stopped where the famous trio were sitting.  
  
"By the way, congratulations Harry and Hermione. The new Gryffindor love birds." She didn't seem too pleased about it at all, and Harry watched her until she disappeared before asking Ron about her peculiar behavior.  
  
"Ron, your sister seemed upset. Has she got something on her mind? Oh and was she eavesdropping on us. No one told her about Mione's and my relationship status." Harry asked, rather confused.  
  
Ron leaned across the table and whispered his answer to Harry so that Ginny's friends wouldn't hear what he said about her. "I think she probably just overheard mate, and became interested. And was it just me or did she sound. sarcastic?"  
  
"Er, yeah, she was," Harry agreed with Ron, who rolled his eyes between the couple and threw up his hands, waiting for Harry to figure it out. "Come on mate, it's not rocket science."  
  
"I know what the problem is Ron. Do you honestly think I am that thick?" he hissed back. "She's jealous. I hadn't any idea she still fancied me. I still remember her cute old Valentine cards, but that was years ago mate."  
  
"Well Harry. I think she fancies The Harry Potter, not, well, you. If you know what I mean."  
  
"The illusion Harry Potter. Yeah, well I guess I can talk to her, and tell her that I am not really who she fancies. Then she can set her eye on a more deserving guy." Harry decided.  
  
"Not to mention, an available guy." Hermione lightly punched Harry in the arm. "And I am sure she will have no trouble attracting one. From what I hear, she is fairly popular among the fourth year boys." Hermione winked at Harry, and both looked at Ron who was practically fuming.  
  
"Relax mate. She's fourteen years old. I think she can handle being in a mature relationship without you breathing down her neck Ron," Harry said in an attempt to pacify his best friend.  
  
"I know. I just don't want to see her hurt." Ron seethed.  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny can take care of herself. She is intelligent," Hermione smiled and patted Ron's hand. "She'll be fine. I assure you."  
  
"Well I guess I will talk to her then," Harry smiled, awaiting a response from Ron.  
  
"I guess that is all right Harry. Just don't freak out if she cries or something, because you know, girls are emotional," Ron said.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Oh yes, women are emotional, and men are tactless!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Okay guys. Really, don't bicker please!" Harry said covering both their mouths with his hand, as Ron opened his to retort.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Ron said. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Hermione folded her arms across her chest but nodded in response to her friend's apology. Then she stood up. "I'm off to the."  
  
"Library," Ron and Harry finished for her.  
  
"Come on Mione. You can go to the library after classes, can't you? You'll only have about ten minutes," Harry protested.  
  
"Harry why don't you go with her?" he winked at him.  
  
"Yeah." Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back against him. "Please," he wheedled, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Harry," Hermione blushed furiously. "I don't want to get in trouble for showing public affection."  
  
"It's called PDA, oh brilliant one," Ron teased her.  
  
Hermione shot him a murderous glance.  
  
"It's okay Mione. I am sure you've seen people doing much worse in  
public," Harry said in soothing tones.  
  
"Yeah. Loads of people make out in the great hall. A little innocent kissing can't hurt ya Mione." Ron grinned at her.  
  
"Fine," she hated it when she was wrong, so she was rather snappy when she said this to Ron. "Okay Harry, I suppose you can come with me to the library."  
  
"Great!" Harry and Hermione waved to Ron as they left the Great Hall. Outside in the main corridor Harry thought he'd have some fun teasing his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "How about we get my invisibility cloak and find some broom closet somewhere Mione."  
  
"Oh, how romantic Harry. A broom closet. I am sure you can do better than that." Hermione teased him back. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I find it much more roomy in this corridor." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and began to kiss her boyfriend. She licked and nibbled on his lips, teasing him. Finally, after being satisfied by a couple of moans, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and gave him full access to hers. After they finished kissing, Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at the no longer desolate hall, and then, smiling against Hermione's mouth, he pressed her up against the wall. Then he said with his mouth still pressed against hers. "That was very nice my Mione. I am sure that the PDA didn't kill you did it?"  
  
"What?" Hermione tore her mouth off of Harry's to find a group of Gryffindors staring at the two of them, quite amused.  
  
"Harry and Hermione Potter!" Lavendar shouted gleefully. "Now Hermie, don't get mad at me, it was your own fault that you guys have been discovered."  
  
Hermione glared at her, and this caused the watching students to laugh. All except one. Hermione glanced at the back of the group and found a miserable looking girl with fiery red hair.  
  
"Nice going Harry," she whispered into his ear. "I bet Ginny loved our public display of affection."  
  
Harry sighed upon noticing the unhappy younger sister of his best friend heading down the main corridor. "I'll go talk to her. If you don't mind about the library."  
  
"Oh I think I can handle it alone. Go try to calm down Ginny. She is our friend, and I do hate it when any of my friends are unhappy Harry," Hermione said, patting him on the back. "Catch up with you in class then Mione," Harry turned to leave but his girlfriend interrupted him.  
  
"Wait!" Harry turned to face her. "You'll be late then, won't you?" Hermione said, alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry darling," Harry brushed his mouth against her ear as he whispered to her. "Remember, we are prefects. If we are a little late, we can blame it on prefect duties."  
  
"And however you got to be one I still wonder," Hermione exclaimed, appalled that he would take such advantage of his position.  
  
"Back later," Harry winked at her, and followed Ginny outside onto the grounds. 


	8. THE TALK

Chapter Eight: The Talk  
  
Harry waved to Hermione and then he prepared to run out the door to find Ginny, but he was immediately surrounded by the group of Gryffindors who had witnessed his kiss with Hermione.  
  
"Nice going Harry!" Dean Thomas clapped him on the back.  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry said rather distantly. He smiled briefly as other students congratulated him. He pushed his way through the crowd, and heard the first bell ring.  
  
"See you in class guys," Harry said without looking back. He pushed open the heavy grand doors, and a flood of sunlight entered the corridor. It stung Harry's eyes, blinding him, and he could not make out Ginny. And of course her hair had to be red, which made it blend in with the brilliant sunlight.  
  
"Oh boy. Where is she?" Harry sighed, and shielded his eyes with his hand. He swept his eyes across the grounds but didn't spot Ginny. He sighed in frustration, and tried to recall the place that Ron had once confided in him to be his sister's favorite thinking spot. "It's, oh yes, by that little willow by the great lake." Harry grinned. "For once my memory did not fail me."  
  
Harry did indeed find Ginny sitting under the willow tree, and he started to regret what he was going to say to her, because she was crying.  
  
"Ginny." He finally said softly.  
  
"Go away Ron," Ginny snapped. "He never has liked me, and never will. Just don't tell him that I." Suddenly she looked up. Her face flushed scarlet when she recognized Harry staring at her. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Ginny. It's okay. I already know." He took her hand in his upon seeing her eyes beginning to water again, threatening to spill over in a torrent of tears. "Ginny, you think you love me, but you really don't. You don't know me for me Ginny, you know me as the boy-who-lived. He is who you love and he is an illusion of me Ginny. I am not right for you."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and his gaze implored her to accept what he had said.  
  
"Harry, how?"  
  
"Shhh." Harry handed her his handkerchief. "You grew up hearing about me, so you had the whole celebrity crush thing going. Of course I am not really a celebrity. I didn't do anything to stop Voldemort," he noticed that she flinched when he spoke the dark lord's name," when he tried to kill me as a baby."  
  
"Harry, I guess you are right. I just, no one seems to like me in that way." She complained.  
  
"Ginny that is bull and you know it," Harry squeezed her hand, and then spoke in a gentler tone, "I catch a lot of eyes on you all the time. You just have shunted them all to the side because you thought you loved me. Come on Ginny. Give any one of those fourth year Gryffindor guys a chance, and you'll have a boyfriend in no time."  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "Harry. Thanks for helping me come to my senses."  
  
"Glad to help," Harry ruffled her ginger tresses. "Now I have to go to class. You ought to go to your's too."  
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh bugger, I'm late!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey I'll give you a note from me to give to."  
  
"McGonagall. I've got transfiguration."  
  
"To McGonagall saying I had to speak to you about Quidditch," Harry finished.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Harry," she gladly took his note. Harry watched her long red hair streaming behind her as she ran to the castle. "Hey Harry!" Ginny called. "What about you?!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Gin," Harry grinned at her and followed her into the castle. He met Hermione and Ron in History of Magic. After he explained to Professor Binns that he had been off on a prefect duty designated only for him, which was an incredibly lame excuse which Binns believed anyway, he slipped into his chair at the desk beside his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey. Did you speak to her?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
Ron looked up, confused.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine now." Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry. I know I have been accusing you of being tactless lately, but actually you are incredibly sensitive." Hermione praised him. His hand slipped onto her knee and when Binns was looking the other direction he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ron whacked Harry on the shoulder in an attempt to steal his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," Ron hissed, because Binns was now looking at their side of the room. He decided to ask Harry what he and Hermione had been jabbering about after class.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later the bell rang, and all the students sighed with relief to leave the stuffy classroom. Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder, and the two boys fetched their clean parchment from their desks as Binns reminded everyone about the upcoming exam on giant hunting.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry and Ron picked up their blank rolls of parchment and felt the need to scold them. "You boys do know that you are intended to write notes about what Professor Binns says on those sheets, right?"  
  
"Well we can always borrow yours before the exam Hermy," Ron winked at Harry.  
  
"Not anymore you can't. That is cheating Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"But at least you'll show me because." Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Just because you are my boyfriend does not mean I will let you cheat off me Harry!" Hermione snapped, and she walked out of the room in a huff.  
  
"Go after her mate," Ron hissed at Harry.  
  
"Nah. She'll be fine soon Ron. It's best to just leave her alone when she is in such a state," Harry and Ron headed out of the room to their common room because it was break.  
  
"Hey. What were you guys whispering about in class, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh. Well a load of Gryffindors caught Herm and me making out in the main corridor, and Ginny was one of them. She was really upset so Mione sent me outside to speak to her. She seems to have realized that she wasn't in love with me, just some silly little crush."  
  
Ron grinned. "Ahhh. I see where the sensitivity praises came in now." He clapped Harry's shoulder. "Nice going mate."  
  
They then reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password," she yawned.  
  
"Mifla ruzco," Harry muttered.  
  
"Wonderful Italian pronunciation boy, you have improved greatly since the year began," the Fat Lady praised Harry. She was learning Italian because a very handsome Italian man had moved into the portrait next to hers.  
  
Ron stifled a snigger, and Harry hid his face from the Fat Lady. Only Hogwarts paintings would act so human like. Harry and Ron found Hermione sitting by the fire, she glowered at them both as they entered the common room.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "Let's go hide in our dormitory until she cools off mate."  
  
"Good idea!" they scurried up to the fifth year boys' dormitory and flopped down onto their beds. Harry's arm crashed into Ron's chess set which had been placed haphazardly on his bedside table the night before.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry clutched his arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry mate," Ron laughed. "Well we woke up the chessmen, maybe we ought to play since we roused them from their deep sleep."  
  
"I guess so Ron," and Harry helped him set up the game on the floor. "Class in half an hour mate. We've got plenty of time."  
  
The two had a grand time of it playing chess with no distractions. It was just like old times, before girls came into the picture; before Harry and Hermione confessed to be more than just friends. The two boys felt like they had accidentally used a time turner and were back in their first year, laughing and shouting like young boys. 


End file.
